


Don't Touch The Merchandise

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dancer Ian, Fluff, Gallavich Love, Happy Ending, Jealous Ian, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Mickey's job is to scout for talent. Sometimes he also heads the protection detail during parties to ensure clients behave themselves.Boris is a great boss and he pays generously.He only has a few rules;Do nottouch the merchandise.Oh, and don't you dare break my son's heart.Mickey is doing both those things.





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loftec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftec/gifts).



> For an incredibly, incredibly, **INCREDIBLY** talented writer.  
>  This is for the support you've given me in some of my fics. To get recognition from a writer like u leaves a girl feeling some time of way. Talk about morale boost. :))
> 
> Anyhu, Happy New Year Loftec!

Mickey is hanging out with the rest of his workmates? He doesn't know if he should call them that since what they do can't get taxed. But they're just shooting back beers and laughing in their boss' mansion waiting for orders. There will be another party tomorrow tonight and apparently the VIPs will be some really rich important people so every heavy had been called in.

"Mickey where will you get the new guys from?" One of the guys Jonus asks. He is this really big muscular dude that Boris poached while he was bouncing at some club. 

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"Boris fired three of them during last night's party." Artur offers. He is of the same built as Mickey but he is just as tough. He's Russian too just like their boss and no one fuck' s with him. 

"What the fuck for?" Mickey asks even though he's not really surprised. 

"Who the fuck knows?" Artur shrugs. "You know how he gets." 

Mickey slants back on the couch. "Man, this shit is fucking exhausting." 

Jonus scoffs. "Please. Don't act like you don't enjoy it. It's always an opportunity to find some tail."

"Yeah. As long as it's not the ones you hire. You know the rule." John who is in charge of scouting for the girl dancers reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey waves him off.

"Do not touch the merchandise." Everyone choruses and they all burst out laughing. 

Valentin sits on the arm of Mickey's chair and wraps an arm around him. He is Boris' son. "Mickey doesn't need opportunities to _find tail,_ " he looks at Mickey. "He's got me." 

Mickey just shakes his head. He has repeated so many times that they're not dating but Valentin either doesn't get it or downright ignores him. Either way Mickey got tired of saying it. 

As if on cue, "Mickey, get your ass up here!" Boris calls from his office and Mickey immediately shoots up.

Mickey walks up the stairs and pushes the office door open without waiting to be called in. Fuck that. He finds Boris pouring himself a shot of whiskey. He gestures for Mickey to take the seat across from him and he does. 

Boris looked really good for a man in his fourtys. He didn't have some big gut, his beard was always on point and he smiled more than he frowned. But make no mistake, he will shoot you in the head and not even bat an eyelash. 

"Mickey, my boy! I need you to find two more twinks. Had to let some go last night." 

"I heard." 

"And teach this ones some manners please. No one is allowed to punch on clients. That's what you guys are for.

"Course." 

"I knew you were perfect for this job. Go find me some beautiful boys before tomorrow's party." 

Mickey nods once and salutes him for the sake of it. He leaves Boris laughing in his wake. 

Mickey and Boris met three years ago. His boss has a bullet wound on his thigh courtesy of Mickey. Him and his brothers had hijacked Boris and his driver and the Russian had tried to put up a fight so Mickey had been forced to shoot him in the leg. It had been a whole thing. 

Ofcourse Boris been who he was and having his kind of resources had searched and found Mickey a week later. Any other man would probably have had him killed on the spot but Boris made him a part of his team. It hadn't taken long for the Russian to discover despite his size that mickey had been the orchestrater of the whole thing and had been highly impressed. 

And now here they were. 

 

☆★

 

Mickey arrives at the Fairytale at around 5:00PM. He pulls on his leather jacket and goes to the counter to get himself a drink. He looks around the club and of course several men are already throwing looks his way. If this was about a good fuck Mickey would certainly be all for it but Boris is all about good looks and a good body. Someone who will have clients salivating. So what he's seen so far doesn't cut it. 

He notices this place has gogo dancers. So he moves closer to the stage. Before he gets there he sees a blond guy walking towards his direction. He's fully dressed but hes got all this glitter so he has to be one of the dancers. Mickey stops him by getting on his path. The blond notices him a gives a pleased smirk. 

"Hello gorgeous." He pulls at Mickey's leather jacket then lets him go.

"What's your name?"

"Diamond."

"Your real name." 

Diamond bites on his lip as if thinking about it. "Calvin. But only because you're cute." He caresses Mickey's bottom lip.

Mickey pulls back and laughs. "Well Calvin, how would you like to start working for real money?"

Calvin flips his blond hair off his pretty face. "I don't know, dancing on that stage and giving lap dances pays pretty fucking nice." 

"What I'm offering is better than nice." 

Calvin squits at Mickey a hand on his chin. "What would I have to do?"

Mickey glances at the stage and Calvin follows his line of sight. "Same thing you do here. Only better money. Much better." Mickey finishes and watches the blond waiting for his decision. 

"How is security? I'm not trying to get hurt." 

"Don't worry, your pretty face stays intact. But you gotta follow the rules." 

"What are the rules?"

Mickey downs his drink and places it on a random table. "I only tell them to those who accept the job. So what's it gonna be?" 

Calvin nods and pulls out a notebook from his back pocket. He writes down what Mickey assumes is his phone number and hands it to him. Mickey smiles and sticks it on the inside of his jacket. 

They've just finished talking when a tall redhead in gold booty shots comes and taps Calvin. "I'm on break, you're up next." 

"Woah." Mickey mumbles to himself. If he thought Calvin was gorgeous then this new guy is on a whole other level.

"Okay." Calvin says to the redhead and then turns to Mickey. "Nice to meet you.... crap, I forgot to ask your name."

"it's Mickey. You'll be hearing from me." 

Calvin nods and walks away. When he turns back to the redhead he finds him watching him intently. Fuck, he's beautiful. 

"You a friend of Cal's?" The redhead asks as he steps closer. "Please say no so it will be okay to fuck you." 

Mickey smirks. "You don' waste time, do you?"

The redhead shakes his head 'no'. "Life's too short. I'm Ian." 

Ian is now standing so close to Mickey they're sharing the same air. "That your real name Ian?"

Ian holds his neck and whispers in his ear. "Yeah, but I can be whoever you want me to be. Fuck, you're hot." 

Mickey can feel the goosebumps slowly take over his body. He shakes his head and steps back. "I have a job that's perfect for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♥♡♥♡♥


	2. The Beginning

_Two Months Ahead_

 

“Hey.” Valentin greets Mickey where he's seated at the counter in Gypsy drinking a cold beer. 

Mickey turns to look at the brown haired twenty year old. “Hi.”

Valentin pecks him on the cheeks and Mickey flinches. "You want to come to my birthday party? My friends want to meet my boyfriend."

Mickey rolls his eyes. "No."

Valentin runs a hand across Mickey's back. “It's been a while. You want to take a trip to the manager’s office?” he bites his lip suggestively. "I miss you." They’ve fucked severally in that office in the past. 

Mickey scratches his chin. With Ian having taken over his heart, mind and body these days, he really doesn’t think he would even get it up for Valentin. “Not in the mood Val.”

Valentin steps back and crosses his hands with a frown. “Why the fuck not? It's been two fucking months.”

“Because I don’t fucking feel like it. And I'm not your boyfriend so I don’t owe you any explanations.” Mickey gets up and goes to Boris’ office where he's already waiting for him anyway. 

He walks in and finds his boss frowning at a text message. Mickey takes a seat and looks at him. “Everything alright boss?”

“You tell me.” Boris pushes his phone across the desk and Mickey takes it confused. 

**Daddy give Mickey the day off so he can come to my b-day party.**

Mickey reads the text and looks back at Boris confused. “I… I don’t..”

“You're not busy. Why won't you go to that party?”

“Boris,”

“We talked about this. You agreed to never break his heart or else I will chop your fucking balls off. First he tells me that lately you haven’t been available for him, and now you're using me in a lie as to why you won't make it to his birthday party? _You_ decided to be his boyfriend so you have to play your fucking role!”

Mickey runs a hand across his face in frustration. He's about to deny the relationship but then bites his tongue. “Yes sir.” 

“Good. I did have a job for you but I will give it to Jonus. You can go.”

Mickey walks out of the office and heads downstairs to a smiling Valentin. “What the fuck is wrong with you? How many times have I told you we’re not dating, and you were okay with it?”

“No, _you_ were okay with it.” Valentin shrugs. “I haven’t hooked up with anybody else since we started so _you’re_ my boyfriend.”

“I did not tell you not to hook up with anybody else.”

Valentin shrugs. “I'll text you the address. The party starts at ten.” And he's off. 

"Demnit!" Mickey curses under his breath. What if Ian finds out? He's not looking forward to telling him about this. He resists the urge to kick at the chair closest to him. Artur was right. this was going to be a God demn nightmare. 

 

☆★

 

_Now_

 

Mickey leaves the Fairytail and gets into his new white sedan. He's actually surprised at how easy that was. He thought he was going to have to hit several clubs. He takes out his phone and gives Boris the names and numbers of both Calvin and Ian. 

_Ian._

He drove all the way to his condo thinking about that man. He looks like he'd be around twenty four just like Mickey. He had to be single doing a job like that. Mickey knows for a fact he wouldn’t allow a dude he was dating to work at some gay club. He gets jealous real easy. So if Ian has a boyfriend then that guy is a better man than Mickey and he respects him for it. 

He takes off his shoes and drops the keys on the kitchen table. 

He strongly hopes that Ian is single though. Because Mickey is really interested him like big time. He checks through his contacts and his finger lingers on the redhead’s name. just as he's about to get himself in trouble by dialing the number there’s a knock on his door. He squeezes his hard on and takes off his jacket then opens the door.

“Val.” He greets surprised. He had completely forgotten he already has a guy he fucks on the regular. “What are you doing here?” 

Valentin walks right in like he usually does and drops on the couch. “I brought dinner. Come on.” Mickey sighs and walks towards the couch and drops next to him. Valentin takes a drum stick and feeds it to Mickey. he moans as he chews. He completely forgot to eat today. “You're hard.” Valentin points out.

Mickey looks down at his crotch. Still?

The other man immediately gets between Mickey's legs and removes the belt then unzips his jeans. Mickey slants back on the sofa and lifts his hips so Valentin can take off his trouser. He sighs when he feels the warm mouth on his hardness. The cause of his hard on isn’t around to take care of it. So he will let the guy who usually does go ahead. He thinks about Ian the whole time. 

And even as Valentin fucks him after, he still comes with Ian in mind. Mickey has a problem. He has a really big problem. He is starting to think he should have waited before giving Ian's name and number to Boris. Because the moment Ian starts working tomorrow, he is going to be out of bounds. 

 

☆★

 

“So are you ready for this?” Mickey takes a deep drag of his cigarette as he glances between Ian and Calvin. They are outside the club where the event is taking place.

“I was born for this.” Calvin says.

“It’s a shame you and I can't take a quick trip to the bathroom first. I would have been more ready that way.” Ian flirts and Mickey shakes his head. 

Calvin scoffs and walks in leaving them alone. “Can't.” Mickey replies as he throws the remainder of his cigarette away.

“Why not?”

“It's against the rules.”

“What, like big bad bodyguard can't fuck nice innocent dancer?”

Mickey scoffs though a smile escapes. “Please, your seconds away from raping me. You're not innocent.” he grins. "And yes, it's exactly like that."

“Mmm…” Ian moans and steps close to him. “It's a shame. I would have rocked your world.”

Mickey curses when Ian walks in leaving him half hard. Boris has been so good to him. Mickey and his boss rarely disagree. He needs to keep it in his pants when it comes to Ian. Otherwise he's going to be in some deep shit.

The party where Ian and Calvin will be working for the first time takes place at Gypsy which is a club owned by Boris. The VIP Lounge is big and spacious for this particular purpose. The leather seats and glass tables have been put wide apart so every client had his own space. Mickey and Artur are situated right by the Lounge entrance while the rest are scattered all over. Mickey saw the cars these men arrived in so he can see why Boris would want them to be well taken care of. He tries his best to take his eyes off Ian but the redhead isn’t making it easier with how he keeps glancing in his direction. 

An hour later and Mickey starts to crave a cigarette. Nothing is happening yet. Everyone is just seated talking and drinking alcohol. The hard drugs that make people act up haven’t been brought out yet. So he turns to Artur. 

“Wanna head out for a smoke?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

They head towards the closest balcony. Mickey offers his friend one then lights it for him. “Fuck that feels good.” He says then exhales a cloud of smoke.

Just then Valentin joins them. Mickey can tell he's high. “Thought I saw you come out here.” He grabs Mickey by surprise and plants a kiss on him. “See you later.” He says then rushes back in. 

“How is he already drunk?” Mickey doesn’t like that Valentin acts like they're dating. But he's a great lay and everything has been fine so far.

Artur whistles. “Are you sure fucking the boss’ son is the best idea?”

“He's a grown man. He understands what this is.”

“You should end it. If it goes wrong in any way, that’s just gonna have you and the big man fighting. Which is always best to be avoided all together.”

“It's fine. I'm telling you, I'm handling it.” Mickey insists.

Artur shakes his head and throws away his cigarette over the balcony. “I'm telling you, this shit is gonna come to bite you in the ass.” He walks back in.

Mickey puts out his cigarette and follows suit. He tried ending it once with Valentin. The guy insisted on saying they were boyfriends so Mickey had threatened to leave him. He had cried and cried and asked Mickey what was wrong with him and begged for Mickey to take him back. He had sworn over and over again that he will never call them that again. It had been a terrible ten minutes that Mickey would rather not experience again. 

 

☆★

 

The party ends at 3:00AM with no incident. 

Mickey had ended up switching spots with Jonus so he wouldn’t be in Ian's direct line of sight. The redhead was looking straight at him as he gave the men lap dances. as he touched them seductively he would bite his lips looking right at Mickey then throw his head back and caress his chest till Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t watch that and still contain himself so he had switched spots. It hadn’t been easier because he could still see Ian but at least the redhead wasn’t directly seducing him.

When he walks out of Gypsy he finds Ian leaning on his car. “How did you know which one was mine?”

Ian caresses the side of his car. “I have my ways.”

“Ian, we can't do this, I'm telling you…” he's stopped from finishing that sentence when Ian dives in for a kiss without warning. For all of Mickey's protesting, he readily responds to the kiss and even steps closer so they can deepen it. He pulls back when he remembers where they are. “Fuck, get in.”

Ian yelps with joy and waits for Mickey to unlock his door so he can get in. 

Mickey doesn’t live far from Gypsy and as soon as he's parked they get in the elevator and head up to his condo the entire time eating each other’s faces. Mickey unlocks the door blindly and they're so fucking horny at this point they don’t even make it to the bedroom. Ian pushes him against the kitchen counter and penetrates him without delay. 

Mickey has no time to think about his dangerous boss as he chases his orgasm from the biggest dick he's ever had.

 

☆★

 

This continues for a week. It's like Mickey can't stay away from Ian and vice versa. they just met but Mickey cant stop touching Ian whenever they're alone. Ian does three more parties at the mansion and it's clear he's getting the hang of it. But when they're not working for Boris they are busy fucking behind his back and Mickey is not ashamed to admit it's fucking beautiful. Sometimes it's hard and fast, other times is slow and sweet. With Ian it's different so much different and so much better, Mickey never wants to stop. So every opportunity they get to be alone they meet either at Mickey's condo or Ian's apartment and make sweet mind blowing love.

It's on a Saturday when Mickey is summoned by Boris to the mansion. All he knows is that it's an emergency but he doesn’t get any more details. He hopes to God that Boris didn’t find out about Ian and that he is not about to lose his head. Maybe he can convince his boss that he will find another and that Ian should stop working for him. that way Mickey won't be doing anything wrong. 

He knocks at the door for the first time in never. “Come in.” Mickey walks in and stands in front of his boss. “You can sit Mickey, what the fuck is wrong with you? He is over eighteen so I'm not going to kill you. Yet.” He adds. 

Mickey as confused as he is, is also surprised that this is about Valentin. “What's going on?”

“Well, it has come to my knowledge that you and my baby boy are together?”

“I wouldn’t call it that Boris.”

“What would you call it?”

“You know, having fun.”

Boris puts both hands on his desk and tilts his head. “Are you telling me that my son who told me he loves you misunderstood your relationship?”

 _Trend carefully._ “Boris, we had agreed…”

“What had you agreed? Because it sounds to me, like you're about to tell me, my son’s affection is one sided.”

“No. No it's not. I wanted this. We both wanted this.”

“Good.” Boris looks at Mickey with the hard eyes that always make Mickey wonder if it's the same person. “Because if you break my baby’s heart. I will chop off your balls, and hang them round my neck.” Mickey nods and takes a deep breath. “You're my number one Mickey. Don’t force me into doing something we will both regret.”

“Of course.” 

“You can go.” Mickey pulls open the door. “Oh and Mickey?”

“Yeah?” 

“Great job on the blond and the redhead head. They were a hit. My man!” Boris laughs and Mickey nods again before walks out. 

He leans on the door and takes a deep breath. “Fuck. What now?”


	3. The Fight

Mickey spends the rest of his weekend in bed thinking about all the people Boris has killed or tortured. He thinks about his boss’ reputation, and what happened to the last guy who fucked one of the girls. If there was one thing Boris believed in, was not mixing business with pleasure. Boris never played around when it came to his money. So even though he trusts Mickey with his life at this point, if he finds out about him and Ian, they would both disappear. Just like that last guy whose name Mickey can't even remember the name of because he has already been forgotten. 

He stares at his ceiling and comes to a decision. He will end things with Ian. He has to.

The sex is amazing, off the fucking charts. And Mickey feels connected to the redhead more than he ever has with anybody else. But being with him meant death for Mickey. And probable harm on Ian too because he also knows the rules. Mickey can't put him through that. He simply can't. The amazing sex is not worth dying for. He thinks. 

There’s a knock on the door and Mickey isn’t surprised to see Ian. “Hey.” Ian greets. Sometimes the confident cocky guy is usually replaced by a shy Ian. Mickey likes this version.

“Hey, come in.”

Ian kisses him softly and Mickey responds as he runs a hand through the red hair. “You always taste so good.” Ian sighs and presses their foreheads together. “And the sex, God the sex...”

Mickey scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, ‘bout that…”

Ian pulls back with a smile looks at him. “It is fucking _amazing_.”

“Yeah,” Mickey agrees. “yes it is. But we have to stop.”

Ian looks at him with confusion. “I thought you just said it’s amazing?”

“And it is. But Ian I wasn’t fucking around when I told you we are not allowed to fuck. The last guy who did this shit has been nowhere to be found for almost two fucking years now.”

“Seriously?”

Mickey nods severally. “Yeah.” 

Ian steps closer. “I know we barely know each other but I feel… I just… I feel like I want to be near you always Mick. If being with me is a problem then quit. Lets both do. We can just leave, together.”

Mickey shakes his head. “Ian it's not that easy. This is my job. These are the only skills I've got I can't just…”

“Yes you can.” Ian cups his cheeks.

“Ian this guy is a high tempered Russian. For all we know he could be ex fucking mafia or some shit. He sure acts like it.”

Ian sighs. “Okay, alright. So we do it on the DL, right? Keep this shit to ourselves?”

“Ian…” 

“Please Mick, we just started don’t end us just yet, please.” Ian pecks him. “We can do this.”

Ian kisses him again and again and Mickey is too weak to stop him. and when Ian wraps his hand around Mickey's waist he's a goner. He completely gives in. He is already breaking another important rule because of Valentin, what's one more?

 

☆★

 

Valentin keeps calling today specifically for some reason and Mickey keeps hanging up. He puts the phone on silent before Ian starts questioning him about it. Said man is lying naked between Mickey's legs tracing circles around Mickey's nipples. Mickey reaches for a cigarette and lights up. 

“I really like you Mick.” He says it like it's something he's been thinking about.

“The feeling is mutual.” Mickey blows smoke on his face and Ian pinches one of his nipples, hard. 

“Ahhh… fuck! You're an animal.”

“That’s what you get.” Ian laughs.

He then lies next to Mickey and throws a hand across his stomach. Mickey continues to smoke as they lay there in silence. Ian's fingers that were still caressing him stop and Mickey glances at the redhead to find him asleep. Mickey puts off his cigarette and runs a finger across Ian's cheek. He wishes he had met Ian during any other time. Any other time except this one. He wishes he would have dated Ian instead of introducing him to Boris. He wishes a lot at this point but all they can do is keep dating in secret. Because running away together is insane. Who the fuck even does that? Only people in Mexican soap operas that’s who. 

He kisses Ian on the lips and joins him in slumber land.

 

☆★

 

On Tuesday the following week Valentin corners him as he's leaving Boris’ office. He blocks Mickey's way as he tries to leave the house. “I've been calling you.” 

“I know.”

“So why haven’t you been answering? I miss you.” He goes to kiss Mickey who flinches back. “I miss us. What did I do Mickey? Tell me what I did and I'll fix it.” He asks so earnestly he makes Mickey feels guilty.

Mickey licks his lips and looks up at the slightly taller man. “Why do you insist on being with me? Even when it's clear I don’t wanna see you, you still insist. You're a good-looking rich twenty year old. You can get whoever you want.”

“I know that.” Valentin replies and Mickey raises a quizzical eyebrow. “But I want you. Nobody else.”

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. “I have to go.”

Valentin looks at him dejectedly but doesn’t say anything. Mickey can't deal with this right now. Someone else was fired and he needs to replace him. He heads out to his car. Now that’s a plan, why can't Ian get fired and they can be together? There s another party at a hotel tonight. He will tell Ian to get himself fired. That will solve everything. Mickey will keep his highly paying job and they can stay together.

“Hey umm, I have an idea.” Mickey suggests that night at the roof of the hotel where the party is taking place.

“What's up?” Ian asks Mickey's lips.

“Stop doing that you're distracting me.”

Ian smirks. “What's your idea?”

“I need you to slap the dude you’ll be with.” Mickey whispers as he looks around to make sure no one is within ear shot. "Slap him, hit him. I don't care as long it gets you in trouble."

“But that will get me fired.” Ian frowns. Mickey raises an eyebrow and waits for him to catch up. “That will get me fired!” Ian whisper shouts when he finally gets it. 

Mickey nods then walks away and stands next to Jonus. “Hey man.”

“What's up dude? I could really use a drink right now.” Jonus complains.

“If you wink at the right waitress I'm sure you will find someone who will serve you discreetly.” Mickey suggests as he looks around to try and see if he will spot Ian.

He sees him at the very far end with a relatively young guy. That or he's older but has maintained his physique like their boss. Even as he supervises the party Mickey doesn’t take his eyes away from Ian waiting for the arranged fight. It goes down thirty minutes later but Mickey misses it. He only sees commotion at that end and he and Jonus rush over. The client is on the ground holding onto his left cheek as Ian towers over him. 

Jonus immediately rushes over and pushes Ian aside so he can check on the client. Mickey and Ian lock eyes and Mickey silently asks if he's okay. Ian nods and Mickey exhales in relief. He then walks away from the scene and takes out his phone so he can call Boris. 

_“Is this important?”_ Boris asks. _“I'm kind of busy.”_

He is breathing heavily and Mickey doesn’t need that image in his head. “So umm… Ian started a fight. He punched one of our clients in the face.” He reports.

Boris curses on the other end and tells someone to give him a minute. _“Ian is the red head, right?”_

“Yes. Do I tell him he's fired?”

_“Anybody else maybe, but not him. I don’t know what he does but he has been bringing in good business. Most of my gay friends are showing up just for him. We can't let him go.”_

What the fuck? “Are you sure?” Mickey asks hoping Boris changes his mind. 

_“Yes Mickey, I'm sure. But tell him if he tries it again he's fired.”_

“But you just said you can't afford to lose him?”

_“Yeah but **he** doesn’t know that, does he?”_

Boris hangs up and Mickey yells “Fuck!” into the night. He walks towards Jonus and informs him he has to get Ian away because of the scene he just caused. Ian radiates excitement from the passenger’s seat of Mickey's car.

“So? I did great right?” Mickey shakes his head and keeps driving. “What?” Ian asks. “I did exactly as you asked. Are you upset?”

“No, no I'm not.” Mickey reaches for his left hand and squeezes it. “I'm not mad.”

They get to Mickey's and it's as they're undressing for bed that Ian asks, “What happened Mick? I did everything according to plan.”

“Yeah I know you did good. It's not you, it's Boris. He won't let you go.”

“Why the fuck not!” Ian asks scandalized.

“Because you're too good at your fucking job, that’s why.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” They pull back the covers and get in. 

“What now?” Ian asks as he settles in and pulls Mickey towards him so he can be the little spoon as usual. 

Mickey kisses the freckled hands. “I don’t know man. I don’t know.”

Ian breathes in and pulls him even closer. Mickey settles in for a good night’s sleep. Guess all they can do is keep hoping that they never get caught.

 

☆★

 

Nothing happens. No one finds out. 

For two months Mickey and Ian are a happy couple. They go on dates, they hang out outside their homes. And when it's just the two of them it's easy to forget about Boris and the threat hanging over their heads.

It's an early Monday morning and they're just walking out of Starbucks after having had coffee to their fill. Ian keeps bumping their shoulders like he always does and Mickey just knows if he allowed him Ian would always hold his hand as they walk. Mickey calls him a dork and it's as Ian is laughing freely that they bump into none other than Valentin and his friends. The boy runs towards Mickey and wraps his hands around him. Mickey chances a glance at Ian his heart beating a mile a minute. Mickey stands there frozen as Valentin plants one on him. 

Mickey clears his throat and subtly pushes him away. “Mickey! Oh my God! He holds his waist and turns to his friends. “They were beginning to accuse me of making you up.” Valentin introduces his friends but Mickey is not listening. He's busy watching as Ian walks away hurriedly. A few steps away he breaks into a run. 

Mickey swallows and turns his attention back to the spoilt brat who is busy introducing him as his boyfriend. “Who was that who just left?” one of Valentin’s friends ask.

“That’s one of the dancers who work for my dad. Where are you going Mickey? Want to go to Starbucks with us?”

“No, there is something your dad needs me to take care of.”

Valentin pouts but nods his head. He kisses Mickey one last time then his friends say goodbye and they walk away. “Fuck.” Mickey pulls out his phone and dials Ian's number. He had a feeling it would go unanswered but he had to try. "Fuck."


	4. The Decision

Mickey rushes to Ian's.

He paces outside the door a few times before finally knocking. He doesn’t get an answer. He does it two more times before Ian yells from the inside, “GO AWAY!”

“How do you know I'm not just your neighbor or some shit?”

Ian pulls the door open with so much force Mickey takes a step back. “Fuck off Mickey, I'm serious.”

Mickey feels a heavy lump on his throat when he sees Ian's red rimmed eyes. “Ian you have to let me explain.” Ian shakes his head and starts to close the door. “I am not cheating on you. I would never.” Mickey presses on the door to stop him from closing it. “This is gonna sound corny as shit but you're everything I've ever wanted. I love…” he inhales deeply. “I love you Ian, I would never cheat on you.”

Ian frowns and walks back in leaving Mickey to follow. Mickey exhales audibly in relief and follows. He finds Ian looking outside his window with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. The redhead sniffs and even though he can't see him Mickey can tell Ian just wiped away his tears.

“Ian stop crying please, I…”

“Lied to me. I let you in and you lied to me. You made me feel like I was special.”

“You _are_ special.” Ian scoffs. Mickey walks towards him and wraps his arms around the slightly taller man from behind. Ian tries to wiggle out of his hold but Mickey doesn’t let him. “I haven’t touched any other man since we started up.” Ian stops struggling and Mickey takes that as his cue to continue. “You're the only man in my life. I promise.”

Ian turns around and faces him. Mickey uses the long sleeve of his shirt wipe at a stray tear. “It didn’t seem like that today.”

“I know.”

“Who is that guy and why does he think you're together?”

“That’s Valentin. He's Boris’ only son.”

Ian sniffs. “What?”

“Yeah. We used to have a thing. Before you and I met we fucked around a few times. But then I started seeing you and that was it.”

“He doesn’t seem to think so!” Ian says angry again.

“That’s because he's fucking mental. I have tried to end it like a thousand times and he won't fucking let me Ian. He went and told his father he loves me or some shit. Boris threatened me to never break his heart so now I can't even just...” he trails off. 

“So you're not cheating on me?”

“I would never.”

Mickey can see the beginning of a smile forming on Ian's face and his heart becomes lighter. “Did you mean what you said out there?” Ian asks shyly now toying with a button on his shirt.

“Yeah, I did. I love you. Have felt it for a while now.”

Ian puts both his hands on his shoulders and then grins. He looks really adorable even with the residual tears. He leans in for a kiss and Mickey eagerly receives it. Ian pulls Mickey's tongue in his mouth and starts to undo his buttons. Mickey shuts his eyes and lets Ian take the lead. The redhead pulls back and runs a finger across Mickey's lower lip. 

“I love you too.” He whispers. 

He doesn’t give Mickey a chance to say anything else as he goes back in for another kiss and takes off Mickey's shirt. They slowly drift towards the couch and Mickey can't believe just how gone he is on Ian. He hadn’t even planned on confessing how he feels when he came here. His plan had been to explain to him where he stood with Valentin. But the moment he had seen Ian so vulnerable and hurting he just wanted to do anything he could to cheer him up again.

And that was telling him the truth about how he really feels. How he's felt for quite some time now. He moans and repeats it when Ian pulls his legs apart so he can sink in. Yes, he loves Ian and no he doesn’t think he will ever regret it. He can already see how running away together would make sense. Maybe taking off isn’t only for the soap operas after all. 

He gasps when Ian starts moving and holds on tightly. Ian sinks his teeth in Mickey's neck and he moans relishing in the intense amount of pleasure he only gets to experience now that he has Ian in his life.

 

☆★

 

Mickey walks out of the office and heads downstairs to a smiling Valentin. “What the fuck is wrong with you? How many times have I told you we’re not dating, and you were okay with it?”

“No, _you_ were okay with it.” Valentin shrugs. “I haven’t hooked up with anybody else since we started so _you’re_ my boyfriend.”

“I did not tell you not to hook up with anybody else.”

Valentin shrugs. “I'll text you the address. The party starts at ten.” And he's off. 

"Demnit!" Mickey curses under his breath. What if Ian finds out? He's not looking forward to telling him about this. He resists the urge to kick at the chair closest to him. Artur was right. this was going to be a God demn nightmare.

Mickey heads out to his Sedan and gets in. he leans back on his seat and thinks for a minute. 

_”Hey Mick.”_

“Hey.” He replies softly. “What are you doing, are they okay?” Ian had gone to visit his family for the weekend.

_“Yeah. My little brother has a bad cold but everyone else is fine. Did you need something?”_

“Yeah, been thinking about it and you're right.”

He hears shuffling on the other side and then Ian's voice comes in loud and clear. _“Sorry, I was getting away. What was I right about?”_

Mickey stares out his window. “Us, leaving.”

_“Are you serious?!”_

“If you still want to.”

_“I do!”_

“What about your family?” Mickey has to ask.

_“We can always visit after things have cooled down. Besides, better staying away than dead, right?”_

He has a point. “’Kay. Let me get my shit in order and then… wow, are we actually gonna do this? Fuck.” Mickey breathes.

 _“I'm coming over.”_ Ian hangs up.

The way Mickey sees it, he can't stop dating Ian and he can't continue letting Valentin kiss him and touch him. Boris refuses fire Ian and this whole thing is a fucking mess. But if they ran, if they were to just take off to Evanston or some shit like that, Boris would just employ new people. He would look for them but wouldn’t find them and then he would move on. it's not like Mickey is holding any of his secrets.

So this whole idea is completely doable.

It doesn’t mean he's not nervous as fuck though. He goes to the bank first and withdrawals two hundred thousand dollars then leaves the rest in there. His account has bulked up over the years. This ought to serve them until the heat is off their backs. he then rushes to his condo. He still has a lease he can't get out of but that’s okay. when the time comes the landlord can do whatever the fuck he wants. Right now they just need to disappear before Valentin’s party tonight. 

He's almost done when Ian comes in through the door. “Mick? Where are you?”

“Bedroom!” he shouts even as he leaves. He is happy to see Ian has his own clothes in a duffel bag. 

“I would have withdrawn my money but I figured Boris would keep tabs on you more than he would me.” Ian reasons. 

“That is if he doesn’t put two and two together.”

“We've been really careful. No one knows. No one at all.” Ian takes his hand and holds in both of his. “Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to regret this decision.”

“I'm not. I won't. if we want to be happy, have our relationship in peace, this is what we need to do.”

Ian looks at him doubtfully. “The first time I suggested it…”

“I hadn’t fallen in love with you.” Mickey finishes.

Ian takes a deep breath. “Okay. okay then. Where are we going?”

Mickey pulls away his hand and goes back to the bedroom to get his suitcase. “How do you feel about Evanston?” 

“I've never been anywhere really so I can't wait!” Ian claps excitedly. 

Mickey looks around his condo one last time. He will miss this place. But he needs to protect them both and they can't stay here. He is truly in love if he is willing to uproot his life like this. But he is so happy to have Ian in his life. They kiss once before leaving the condo and heading to the basement.

 

☆★

 

“What brought this on?” Ian asks. They’ve just droven outside of Chicago and have stopped at a dinner on the road because Ian was starving.

Mickey looks at his boyfriend across the table. “Val is having a birthday party and it was either I go or lose my fucking balls.” He swallows the bacon in his mouth. “Couldn’t live like that anymore.”

Ian smiles at him. “I can't wait to start a life with you. I love you Mick.”

“We’re gonna be happy, I can feel it.” 

With their new found freedom Ian doesn’t hesitate to hold his hand at the table and as they leave the dinner. Mickey just laughs and shakes his head. “Dork.” 

To think this all started because Boris needed a new dancer. Who would’ve thought Mickey would find the love of his life? Their love is relatively new yes, but Mickey cannot wait to explore it. This is a big sacrifice they are making for each other and they wouldn’t be doing it if they didn’t love each other. 

So with that thought he gets in the car next to his boyfriend and starts the ignition. “Here we go.”

Ian pulls him in for a kiss. “Let’s ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!  
> 
> 
> (My AU version of Ian and Mickley running off 2gether)
> 
> thank you guys for reading.  
> hope u enjoyed.  
> @Carisa thanks for all ur help, you have been amazing Mwah!!!
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and All comments welcome <3


	5. The New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey kisses him again this time on the lips and they continue to lie there in silence, basking in each other’s love. Living happily and content in a life away from chaos and danger, and worry. 
> 
> Right here, right now, just the two of them. Everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy, domestic chapter because i felt like it.  
> Both POVs in this one

_One Year Later_

 

Ian wipes at the kitchen counter and puts the dirty dishes in the dish washer. He looks around and smiles. Now his kitchen is neat, just the way he likes it. Now his boyfriend just needs to get home so they can eat together. He sets the table and heads to their spacious bathroom to remove the clothes from the washing machine before heading the their bedroom. He whistles as he drops everything on the bed before setting up the ironing board.

Ian can't help but smile stupidly thinking about his life in Evanston with the love of his life. It hadn’t been hard getting set up here. Sure they’d stayed at a hotel for a week but that had been their choice.

After, they’d started looking for houses and Mickey had somehow found another condo similar to the one he used to reside in back in Chicago only bigger. God, Ian loved their lives here. Moving –despite the circumstances- had been the best decision they ever made. Mickey had kept in touch with Jonus who had told him as soon as Boris had stopped looking for him (three months after they ran) and Mickey had been able to access his bank account again without the fear of his old boss tracing him.

A month later, he had partnered up with this entrepreneur he met at the bank and was now a co-owner of a club. It was a pretty sweet place, they spent most of their time there.

Ian on the other hand since he couldn’t be a go-go dancer, or a private dancer, or any kind of dancer really –due to many many reasons- he was a manager at the club. (The main one being Mickey's possessiveness)

When Mickey and Gale opened the club they had decided to bring in a manager each.  Ian had asked Mickey why open a business together when it was clear they didn’t trust each other, to which Mickey had replied  that’s how it is when it comes to business. Not to mention the two hadn’t known each other too well when they decided to open the establishment together. So they both needed someone they trusted working there. However it had been seven months since then and so far so good.

Most of the time though, Ian stayed home while Mickey went to the club every day. A year had gone by since they moved here and life was good. They had a nice set up going and Ian wouldn’t have it any other way.

He checks the time on his phone and knows Mickey will be home any second. He had told his boyfriend to leave work early. He switches off the iron box to go back to the bathroom and run his boyfriend a bath. He goes all out, the bubbles, the scented lavender liquid soaps, he adds in lavender and rose oil. (He read somewhere they can be very relaxing) He dips his entire wrist in to ensure the water is just the right temperature, then lights a few scented candles. He then heads back to their bedroom to finish the ironing.

He lifts Mickey's white shirt that he's currently ironing and shakes his head. The stain in this one had been a bitch to remove. Sometimes he doesn’t even know what Mickey does back at the club. How does the owner of a club come home with his shirt stained on the entire left side?

“Oh! You got the stain out! My man.” Mickey teases behind him and Ian laughs. He didn’t hear him come in. Mickey pulls him closer and Ian is more than willing to be pulled. “Smells good. Whatchu cooking?”

“Your favorite.”

Mickey pecks him on the lips and Ian deepens the kiss. “Chicken casserole?”

“You know it.” Ian pushes Mickey gently. “Let me switch off the iron box. How was the club.”

“Good. Good.” Mickey takes off his suit jacket. "Some fucker tried to cause shit but i took care of it."

"Shouldn't that be the bouncers' job?"

"Yeah, but i was there."

Ian laughs. Mickey has never been good with seating in the sidelines. “Why do you insist on dressing like this? It's _your_ club.”

“Eh. Got used to it when working for Boris.”

“Mmmm.” Ian hums and helps Mickey take off the rest of his suit.

“Why are you still dressed?” Mickey frowns staring at his fully dressed boyfriend.

Ian just grins at him and kisses him on the lips, holding his neck and pulling him in closer so they're sucking on each other’s tongues and moaning into each other’s mouths. When Ian pulls back Mickey just smiles up goofily at him his breath completely taken away.

His boyfriend leads him  to the bathroom where Mickey is hit with all the sweet smells before they even get in.  “What the fuck is this?” he asks even as he allows Ian to guide him into the bathtub. “Fuck, feels good.” He moans, settling in.

“Good. It's what I was aiming for.” Ian goes behind him and starts massaging his shoulders. Mickey shuts his eyes and moans softly, relishing in the attention.

“You're not getting in with me? You’ve fucked me in here plenty so you know there’s more than enough room.”

“Oh, I know. But this is for you.” Ian continues to massage him and Mickey has to admit he needed this.

“Seriously though, did I do something amazing that I'm unaware of?”

Ian kisses his hair. “You're amazing for existing.”

Mickey snorts. “Fuck, you're so corny sometimes.”

Ian chuckles and starts to massage his hair then wash the rest of him, resisting Mickey's advances the entire time. “Let me take care of you Mick.”

 

 

                   ☆★

 

 

   The food is still warm when they start eating and Mickey can't stop smiling at his boyfriend across the table. “Delicious, as usual.”

“Thank you baby.”

“So what's the occasion, really?”

Ian shrugs. “Can't I just treat my boyfriend?”

Mickey frowns. “Well, yeah. And you do every day. Today you're just extra and I wanna know why.”

“Because I love you?”

Mickey narrows his eyes at Ian but doesn’t say anything. Instead he finishes his dinner and drinks two of the three cold beers placed in front of him. “Did you do something wrong?”

Ian laughs and clears the table. “No. Why do I have to have an angle?”

He takes Mickey's hand and guides him to their bedroom. He undresses him  again then makes him lay on his stomach. Before Mickey can ask what's going on since Ian is still dressed he feels drops of oil on his back and he just sighs happily. He's not going to question a massage.

It's all nice and innocent when Ian does his back, arms and shoulders, but when he gets to his ass, Mickey is not so sure this is a massage anymore. Ian kneads and massages his ass cheeks, his thumbs grazing his hole once in a while. He pours more oil on his ass and continues to pay extra attention on the full butt cheeks.

Mickey is not complaining.

He moans and ruts against the bed trying to get some relief because his boyfriend is driving him crazy. “You like?” Ian's voice drops sounding very aroused himself.

Mickey nods. “Uh-huh. Shit.” He groans when he feels Ian's fingers breach his entrance.

Within no time Ian is undressed  and pushing in slowly, inch by inch till Mickey feels full. He moans, getting used to the feeling as Ian breathes heavily on top of him. He doesn’t even need to ask today. Ian immediately starts moving and soon he's slamming his hips into Mickey making the latter call out and make incoherent noises.

Ian totally and completely turns him out, hitting his prostate with every thrust, refusing to touch his throbbing dick so Mickey can come untouched. He wraps his hand around Mickey's waist and grabs his chin, turning Mickey to face him so they can exchange a nice sweet, kiss. Ian bites on Mickey's lower lip and doesn’t relent on the pounding. Soon the pleasure overtakes Mickey and he's spilling on their sheets with a cry of Ian's name.

“Fuck Mick.” Ian groans loudly and his hips stutter several thrusts later as he fills Mickey up with his own release.

 

                   ☆★

 

When Mickey can breathe again he moves towards Ian throwing his hand across his chest. He is about to ask what all the special treatment is about when Ian kisses his forehead.

“Happy birthday.”

Mickey leans on his elbow and looks down at Ian who’s smiling softly at him. “It is?”

Ian nods. “Yep.” And pulls him in for another kiss.

“I knew there had to be something with all the lovey dovey shit.” Mickey laughs and makes out with his beautiful, thoughtful, sweet, romantic boyfriend again. “Happy birthday to me?”

“Happy birthday to you baby.” Ian punctuates by spanking his ass. He then reaches under the bed and hands Mickey a wrapped box. “Open it.”

Mickey tongues his cheek and sits up. He reaches for the box and quickly opens it. “These are Testoni dress shoes.” Mickey observes.

“Yeah. You have like ten other pair of shoes but you’re always wearing the brown one. So, I saved up and got the same shoe, in black.”

Mickey puts them on the floor beside the bed. “I love them. I loved this entire evening.” He straddles Ian and cups his cheeks before kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

                   ☆★

 

It later as they're watching TV with Ian in his arms that Mickey thinks about just how happy he is. Once upon a time he thought he was going to be working for Boris forever. Now thanks to him he had met this gorgeous guy, who treated him better than Mickey's ever been in his life, and he can't help but feel like he did something right.

He kisses Ian on the neck. “Thank you.”

Mickey can see Ian's beautiful smile being illuminated by the TV. “How do you remember _my_ birthday but forget yours?”

“Fuck off.”

Ian laughs and pulls Mickey's hands tighter around himself. “You're welcome baby.” he kisses Mickey's hands.

Mickey kisses him again this time on the lips and they continue to lie there in silence, basking in each other’s love. Living happily and content in a life away from chaos and danger, and worry.

Right here, right now, just the two of them. Everything is perfect.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic doesn't have as Much action or drama as you'd expect because it was my own version of 'Let's Ride'   
> While everyone else was redoing 7x11 I decided on an AU instead. Thanx for reading!!)


End file.
